


Digital Art - 2009-08-02 – Stripper

by chkc



Series: Art Bingo: The Alphabet Challenge [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge: art_bingo, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Sheppard is... working. (The title is kind of self explanatory.) For Art_Bingo's "The Alphabet Challenge".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Art - 2009-08-02 – Stripper

**Author's Note:**

> Original submission here: http://community.livejournal.com/art_bingo/9448.html

[](http://img159.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=061063101_art_bingo_stripper_123_99lo.jpg)  
larger version (please ensure ad blocker is on):[http://img159.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=061063101_art_bingo_stripper_123_99lo.jpg ](http://img159.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=061063101_art_bingo_stripper_123_99lo.jpg%0A%20%20%20)


End file.
